Eigentlich ist es doch einfach
by sallita
Summary: Ein Hermine x Draco OS


Wenn ein Malfoy etwas konnte, dann war es die Eigenschaft Gefühle zu verstecken. Nicht weil wir Angst hatten davor sie preiszugeben. Nein, es lag daran, dass es niemanden etwas anging, was wir fühlten oder auch nicht fühlten.

Seit ich denken konnte wurde mir das Tag täglich eingebläut. Wenn ich es nicht verstehen wollte oder konnte, wurde mir das mit einem Fluch meines Vaters eingetrieben.

Einige – wenn nicht sogar die meisten – würden das als brutal erachten, doch es war für mich normal.

„Draco, wieso schnappst du dir nicht mal ein Mädchen für eine längere Zeit. Du verstehst was ich meine. Nicht nur für ein wenig Spaß.", sogar Blaise hatte eine andere Erziehung bekommen als ich und versuchte mir die letzten 16 Jahre auszutreiben. Was dachte sich dieser Junge eigentlich? Nur weil seine Mutter sich durchs Leben schlief und steinreich war, musste er sich nicht als großen Versteher sehen.

Schnaubend ließ ich den Zabini stehen und verschwand. Der Gemeinschaftsraum konnte einen schon erdrücken mit seinem Haus. Blaise nervte mich schon seit Wochen mit dem Thema. Nur weil er sich unsterblich in Wiesels kleine Schwester verguckt hatte, musste ich nicht auch noch wie ein blödes Huhn durch die Schule rennen und ein Mädchen abschlabbern.

Ein Malfoy zeigte Gefühle nicht einfach so – wenn überhaupt.

Die Schule war schon verlassen. Wieso machte ich mir da eigentlich Gedanken drüber? Immerhin war bereits Sperrstunde und es sollte alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein.

Richtig, es sollten alle dort sein, aber es gab halt Ausnahmen, die sich nicht dran hielten und ich gehörte mal wieder dazu.

Wohin ich eigentlich wollte, wusste ich nicht wirklich. Es sollte nur weit weg von Blaise und seiner Liebeslaune – wie ich es nannte – sein. Seit Blaise dieses Wiesel mitten auf dem Flur geküsst hatte und sie auch noch die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, redete er nur noch von Gefühlen, Liebe, Zuneigung, Vertrauen und so ein Zeug. Für mich klang das alles gleich, doch mein bester Freund wollte einfach nicht damit aufhören.

Such dir eine Freundin hier, such dir eine Freundin da. Immer wieder das Selbe!

„Wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst Ginny, dann rede ich nicht mehr mit dir!", ich blieb stehen. Also war ich gar nicht alleine im Schloss unterwegs. Leise schlich ich mich bis zur nächsten Ecke, wo die Stimmen herkamen. Ginny? Das war doch Blaise' Freundin, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte.

Ich blickte um die genannte Ecke und musste breit grinsen. Wenn das nicht Granger war, die voll bepackt mit Büchern vor ihrer Freundin stand. Ich hatte Recht, es handelte sich um Blaise kleine Blutsverräterfreundin.

„Aber Hermine!", nörgelte die Jüngere auch schon los, doch Granger schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. Also ihre Mähne hatte sie wirklich gebändigt und ihre Zähne hatten sich auch gebessert. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie sie in den ersten beiden Schuljahren ausgesehen hatte, hätte ich direkt laut loslachen müssen.

Doch ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert und das sehr positiv, wie ich fand.

„Wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst mit diesem ‚such dir einen Freund, der dich glücklich macht und den du heiraten willst' Gerede, dann suche ich mir eine neue beste Freundin und du weißt, dass ich sehr stur sein kann, wenn ich will.", Weasley lief knallrot an und marschierte lautstark von dannen.

„Hast du genug gehört Malfoy?", fast wäre ich überrascht gewesen, dass sie mich bemerkt hatte, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, wer mir nun gegenüber stand.

„Ach doch, war nicht wirklich interessant das Gespräch. Aber ich kann sagen, dass ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, was Blaise an ihr findet.", meine Hände hatte ich in die Hosentaschen versteckt und stand nun vor ihr. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform nicht mehr, sondern eine eng anliegende Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das definitiv nicht zu wenig Ausschnitt hatte. Ihr Busen war wirklich gewachsen und ich musste mich dazu zwingen ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Granger und ich hatten uns stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, dass dieser Kampf zwischen uns langweilig war und wir einander am Besten aus dem Weg gingen. Wenn wir aufeinander trafen, was eher selten passierte, dann konnten wir uns halbwegs normal unterhalten und manches Mal waren wirklich spannende Themen und Gespräche bei raus gekommen.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich von Blaise behaupten. Von all den Typen, die sie haben könnte, sucht sie sich gerade Blaise aus, der auch noch dein bester Freund ist. Eigentlich sollte das schon alles sagen, findest du nicht auch?", ich ging erst überhaupt nicht auf diesen Hieb ein, sondern grinste bloß breit.

„Gerade deswegen sollte sie sich ihm zu Füßen werfen. Weil er mit mir befreundet ist.", mein Blick fiel auf die Bücher in ihrem Arm. Es waren nur Zaubertränkebücher. Wieso sie eigentlich noch las, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Ich zählte sieben Bücher und nahm ihr direkt fünf ab. Es sah wirklich schwer aus und sie würde wohl sonst welche fallenlassen. Mit einem kurzen Danke schüttelte sie nun ihren freien rechten Arm.

„Zum Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte ich sie monoton. Sie wäre wohl auf dem halben Weg zusammengeklappt mit dem Gewicht, wenn ich ihr nichts abgenommen hätte.

Ich wartete überhaupt nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern marschierte einfach los. Wenn sie mir auch noch eine Erklärung liefern würde, würden wir den nächsten Morgen noch da stehen.

„Ich brauche noch einige Informationen über das Holunderkraut damit mein Aufsatz auch richtig wird.", wieso rechtfertigte sie sich überhaupt? Ich brauchte keine Erklärung warum sie Bücher las. Sie tat es auch ohne ein Wort mir gegenüber.

„Was wollte denn deine beste Freundin von dir, dass du sie so angemault hast?", ich wechselte einfach plump das Thema. Ich war schon immer so ihr gegenüber gewesen und würde das wohl auch nicht ändern. Keine Gefühle zeigen und wenn dann nur Hohn und Sticheleien. Mehr zeigte ich ihr gegenüber nie und das würde wohl auch so bleiben in den nächsten Jahrhunderten.

„Seit sie mit deinem besten Freund zusammen ist, will sie mir einreden, dass ich mir auch einen suchen soll. Dabei geht mir so ein Geturtel nur auf den Geist. Wenn man verliebt ist oder jemanden mag, muss man das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Es sollte etwas zwischen zwei Personen sein und auch unter ihnen bleiben.", sie redete immer schneller, doch ich konnte ihr da nur mit einem Nicken zustimmen. Ihre Wangen hatten sich ein wenig rot gefärbt und sie wirkte aufgebracht.

„Seh ich genauso. Nur, dass ich es nicht verstehen kann, dass man einem anderen Menschen Gefühle zeigt. Sowas ist irgendwie nicht normal.", sie hörte mir zu und unterbrach mich nicht. Genau das Selbe tat ich bei ihr auch und so kam es einfach zu den hitzigen Diskussionen bei uns. Wir hörten einfach bis zum Schluss zu und interpretierten die Worte des Anderen meistens ganz falsch.

„Du warst noch nie verliebt? Oder du empfindest anderen Menschen einfach nichts gegenüber?", die Gänge waren verlassen und kein Filch rannte mit seiner Katze rum, da Dumbledore ihn dazu verdonnert hatte mit Hagrid in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Das kam mir einfach nur gelegen und ich konnte mich dadurch in Ruhe mit Hermine unterhalten.

In der Öffentlichkeit taten wir das nie, es wäre einfach nicht normal und es würden nur blöde Fragen gestellt werden, denen wir aus dem Weg gingen.

„Ich kenne Liebe nicht. Kann ich überhaupt nichts damit anfangen. Wenn du etwas noch nie zu spüren bekommen hast, dann kannst du doch nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlt oder dass es Liebe ist, oder? Und ich empfinde schon einiges anderen gegenüber. Blaise steht mir wohl am nächsten, obwohl wir so verschieden sind.", wir waren angekommen und die fette Dame schlief tief und fest.

Nun standen Hermine und ich uns gegenüber.

„Liebe kann etwas sehr schönes sein, doch kann sie einen auch verdammt verletzen. Keine Liebe ist wie die Andere. Liebe ist einfach der Oberbegriff für viele verschiedene Gefühle.", sie machte sich nicht über mich lustig, sondern versuchte es mir so einfach wie möglich zu erklären.

„Und für welche Gefühle steht dein Oberbegriff?", ich stand nicht weit von ihr und sie überlegte ein wenig.

„Liebe steht für Vertrauen, Glück, Verbundenheit, Schmerz, Zusammengehörigkeit und noch so vieles mehr.", sie lächelte leicht. „Liebe ist, wenn es das Lächeln des Anderen dich selbst zum Lächeln bringt. Wenn du ihn einfach küssen kannst und weißt, dass es richtig ist. Dass es einfach nicht falsch sein kann und du das einfach brauchst."

Ich schaute sie an und runzelte die Stirn. Von dem meisten, was sie von sich gab, hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung.

Die Bücher hatte ich bereits abgestellt, da sie wirklich schwer wurden mit der Zeit.

„Liebe ist eigentlich nicht rational. Sie hat überhaupt keine Logik, aber sie ist perfekt."

Das, was darauf folgte, werde ich wohl bis zu meinem Tod nicht verstehen können. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sie einfach.

Der Kuss war nicht lang oder besonders einfühlsam, aber er verfehlte seine Wirkung bei mir nicht.

Grinsend löste ich mich von ihr und ging los. Meine Hände hatte ich in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Ich hab kaum was von deiner Erklärung verstanden, aber es bleibt alles unter uns.", rief ich ihr noch zu.

Ihre roten Wangen, während sie mit ihrem Finger über ihre Lippen fuhr und ihr Lächeln sah ich nicht.

Bei unseren folgenden Treffen fehlte – wie auch an diesem Abend – jede Logik, doch es machte uns Beide glücklich, verband uns, schmerzte uns und brachte uns schließlich vor den Traualtar.

Eigentlich war es einfach.

Ein Malfoy hatte sich verliebt.


End file.
